The Darkness's Daughter
by Kitty1017
Summary: What happens when Oracion Seis' Midnight climbs into Fairy Tail's S Class Wizard Yoko Heartfilia's flat bruised an bloodied? Will Yoko help him and let Midnight live with her? Or will Yoko's older sister Lucy Heartfilia let the Magic Council take him away? Love triangle between Gray, Yoko and Midnight! Also rating might go up cause of some violence scenes.


_A/n: helloooo everyone! This story is gonna be a Fairy Tail Midnight x OC! This is my OC and nobody else's! Also in this one all of the main characters except for Wendy, Romeo and Asuka Connell they're all 18 and over._

_Name: Yoko Heartfilia,_

_Age: 17,_

_Race: Mage, Demon and Wolf,_

_Height: 1.67m, _

_Hair colour: Dark Lavender, Hair length: down to her knees but ties it up in a high ponytail, _

_Eye colour: Sky Blue,_

_Guild: Fairy Tail,_

_Guild Mark: Yoko's guild mark is her skin colour and is on the back of her neck._

_Family members: Lucy Heartfilia, _

_Clothes: lime green top, black sleeveless jacket, light blue skirt, black mid thigh stockings, brown knee high heel boots and a lime green cap and with aqua for the lining and front part thingy,_

_Pet: a pink cat with a fluffy tail and white at the tips of her tails and ears called Hime/Princess and she's an exceed,_

_Magic: Destruction and Creation dragon slayer magic, Celestial Magic, knows some Dark Magic but likes to keep it hidden,_

_Rank: S Class_

_Now to the story!_

No ones POV

"Hey Lucy?" Yoko asked her older sister.

"What is it Yo Yo?" Lucy said, looking away from weighting her book.

"Can I get my own place soon? I mean like I'm an S Class Mage now I think I can handle having my own place now," Yoko said fiddling with her fingers.

"*sighs* Yoko you don't have to ask your old enough and more responsible than I am sometimes, so yeah go on I'll come help you find a place soon but for now you still have to stay downstairs not upstairs cause upstairs is my area remember?" Lucy said facing her.

"Okay!" Yoko yelled with a smile.

"Okay good now shoo shoo I'm trying to write here," Lucy said making a shooing motion for Yoko to go back to her area, Yoko nodded and walked downstairs to pack some things.

~~ 1hr later~~

"Lucy I'm going out to the shops!" Yoko called out.

"Okay!" She heard Lucy yell back. With that she walked outside and locked the door behind her and walked down to the shops. She got a few stares and wolf whistles from boys but she doesn't bother about them.

Yoko walked into the market and bought some spices, fruits, lollies, vegetables, pasta, bread, jam, honey, flour, sugar, eggs, milk, chicken pieces, biscuits and chocolate.

She struggled a bit to carry all of the stuff home. Half way home she stopped to rest her arms and sat down next to the river.

She took her shoes and stockings off and put her feet in the water, but she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched, but she shrugged it off as nothing. Yoko knew by now that Lucy was starting to get worried so she put her shoes and stockings back on and picked up the bags and started walking back home again.

"Argh it's raining!" Yoko yelled to herself as it started raining. She stopped under a tree and sat down sighing and rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Juvia's probably crying cause she didn't get to go on a mission with Gray again," Yoko said looking out to the forest. 'Maybe I should explore that forest soon,' she thought until she felt someone's shadow being casted upon her. Yoko looked up to see a boy with pale skin deep blood red eyes and emo makeup on looking at her while sitting on a floating magic carpet?

Yoko only looked at him with a blank face but he looked like he was studying her but more of a certain area so Yoko looked down and saw that he was looking at her chest. She blushed and covered her boobs from him. "Staring is rude ya know," Yoko said making the guy snap out of his staring.

Yoko stood up and grabbed the shopping bags before walking off in the rain. She couldn't help but think that that guy was kinda hot, she pushed that thought away and continued walking when she got to the front door of the apartment she and Lucy shared she paused and wondered if her sister would be angry or worried about where she has been.

Yoko gulped and unlocked the door then walked in. She closed the door behind her with her foot and quietly walked upstairs into the kitchen cause the kitchen is on Lucy's floor. Yoko sighed in relief when she saw that Lucy wasn't waiting for her but then she heard tapping on the floor. She looked to her left and saw Lucy leaning against the wall tapping her shoe on the floor and having an irritated and annoyed look plastered on her face.

"And where have you been?" Lucy asked Yoko stepping closer to her.

"I-I umm well…I was walking home and it started raining so I walked underneath a tree and sat there waiting for the rain to clear up but it didn't so I quickly walked home," she half lied. Lucy sighed, "okay good as long as there wasn't some random boy involved I'm okay with that, but next time your late your going to get hit on the head with my strongest frying pan." With that Lucy walked back into her bedroom and Yoko put everything into the kitchen but grabbed all the lollies she bought for herself and ran downstairs into her room.

~~4hrs later~~

"Thanks for making dinner tonight Luce," Yoko said using the nickname Natsu gave Lucy while washing some dishes.

"Well you always cook dinner for us so I thought why not make dinner this time," Lucy said with a smile while cleaning up the table.

Yoko and Lucy said goodnight to each other and went to bed, but Yoko couldn't sleep cause she had that guys face stuck in her mind. "Argh! Who is he?" She growled to herself. Yoko heard her window click and open up.

Yoko's POV now

I heard my window click and open up and someone crawl in through the window. Something hit my nose and it was the scent of fresh blood, instantly my wolf ears and tail came out. "W-who's there?" I called out. I hear someone groan in pain and fall to the floor.

"Where did he go?!" I hear a bunch of men call out to each other. I quickly closed my window and blinds. I lighted a few candles and it lit up the whole room. I looked to the ground and saw the same guy from earlier today lying on the floor covered in blood.

I gasp and pick him up then out him on my bed not caring if my bed sheets got covered in blood. I ripped some of my sheets and wrapped it around his legs and arms cause they were bleeding to much. I ran down the hall grabbed the first aid kit and some water then ran back into my room and started treating all his wounds, occasionally he'd wince or groan in pain.

I tried hard not to hurt him even more. I noticed there was a large cut on his shirt so I lifted it up and gasped when I saw a cut on his stomach. It was pretty deep but it wasn't too big luckily. I had some trouble getting the bandage around his stomach so it wasn't that tight. My wolf ears stuck up when I heard him stir.

"Are you okay?" I said and looked at him. His eyes opened slowly, and he tried to sit up but I pushed him back down, "don't push yourself." He lied back down and fell asleep, I crawled over him and snuggles up into my blanket.

—

A/n: hope you all like this story! It's my first Fairy Tail fanfic! Please R&R!


End file.
